


Combat Ready

by suarhnir



Category: RWBY
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Colored fanart





	Combat Ready

[](http://imgbox.com/w1YSC07r)

**Author's Note:**

> Oyos, finally got around to drawing some fanart for RWBY. Penny is one my 2 fav characters, the other being Neo.


End file.
